


Time for Manacles: The Remix

by islasands



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is nigh. Adam and Sauli know just how they want to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Manacles: The Remix

“Holy Nostradamus! It’s here. It’s really here. And fuck me, the movie was so shabby compared to this.”

Adam  was standing in the centre of their incredibly well-appointed yet still au-natural, tropical plant decorated, beach chalet. He was flicking through channels on the 108inch plasma screen, drink in hand, his hair more than ever standing on post-fucking end, and wearing white muslin harem pants, the drawstring of which was finished in glossy white skulls.

“Check it out. China has disappeared. It’s clean gone. And the whole of Europe is on fire –right in the middle of Eurovision! Kinda serves it right. And Australasia has been kicked like a rugby ball over posts somewhere in space.”

Adam glanced at Sauli who was still trying carefully to extricate himself from a highly dangerous yoga position. “You need a hand with that?” He looked away, out at the beautiful shimmering lagoon. “Thank fuck Bora Bora is not so built up it can’t float for a while, doll.”

Sauli mentally nodded. “Pour me another Pina, will you, babe. And speaking of explosions, is that another tremor in the force I see in those transparent muslin harem pants of yours?”

Adam looked down. “Oh fuck. Look at that.” He frowned at himself. “Darl, do you think it’s wrong that I am – apparently – being aroused by pending apocolyspe?”

Sauli finally freed his leg from its position behind the back of his neck. “Not at all. It’s perfectly natural. I feel it every time you walk in a room.”

“Hmm. Not sure I like that. I don’t wanna be a sense of doom in your life.” Adam went over and bodily picked Sauli up. “But then again...”

“Do me,” Sauli said, gasping involuntarily at the sensation of being supported by more than just Adam’s arms.

Adam laughed his arrogantly self-assured, huge wanger, laugh.

“I figure we’ve got 20 minutes till we’re on that outlaws of love bus to hell, babe. See that pier out there, stretching out into an ocean that very soon is gonna make perfect sense of you being a Finn, how about I tie you up at the very end, and fuck you into no tomorrow!”

“Can we bring a pillow so I can finish my Pina?I don’t want to choke.”

Adam opened his case and took out everything he needed.

“We’ll bring two pillows, babe. One for your sweet head and one for your sweet ass.”

“And can we have music? One of your songs? I’d like to go out with your cock in my clacker and your song in my heart.”

“I have just the song!” Adam said triumphantly. He put on the CD and as they walked down the pier, handcuffs twinkling in the sun, the strains of the song swelled the warm tropical air. They glanced at one another, their eyes shining in happy anticipation of the ending the world in their ends.

“I did this remix just for you baby,” Adam said, as he pushed the massive missive of his goodbye letter into Sauli’s perfect slot.

“Oh baby,” Sauli said, between Pina slurps and gagging-at-that-peen noises. Fuck I love you.”

 And they fucked for exactly 20 minutes, while Time for Manacles played on repeat, and the ocean lifted up its arms, ready to take them into its goodnight nurse arms.


End file.
